Uma garota que Lê
by Arine-san
Summary: Draco e seus amigos estão conversando sobre o que os atrai numa mulher e Draco desvia o assunto para não revelar o que realmente o atrai, pois, com certeza, seus amigos zombariam dele. One-short Dramione
**Uma Garota que Lê**

" **So, what do you go for in a girl?"**

 _ **("Então, o que você prefere em uma garota?")**_

 **He crows, lifting a lager to his lips**

 _ **(Ele exulta, levantando uma cerveja aos lábios)**_ **  
Gestures where his mate sits**

 _ **(Gesticula para onde seu companheiro senta)**_

 **Then downs his glass**

 **(Então abaixa seu copo)**

" **He prefers tits**

 **("Ele prefere seios)**

 **I prefer ass.**

 **(Eu prefiro bunda.)**

 **What do you go for in a girl?"**

 **(O que você prefere em uma garota?")**

Draco estava sentado com seus amigos conversando. Eles falavam sobre mulheres, questionando uns aos outros sobre o que os atraia nas mulheres. E, por fim, se voltaram para ele e perguntaram o mesmo.

 **I felt quite unconfortable**

 **(Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável)**

 **The air left the room a long time ago**

 **(O ar havia deixado a sala há algum tempo)**

 **All eyes are on me**

 **(Todos os olhos estão sobre mim)**

 **Well, if you must know**

 **(Bem, se você precisam saber)**

O loiro riu e disse que não precisava responder, pois teria que repetir tudo que já havia sido dito. Todos riram e voltaram às suas bebidas, mas Draco suspirou baixo e se levantou alegando que tinha que terminar um trabalho qualquer.

Seus amigos reclamaram, mas vendo que ele estava resoluto a isso, se resignaram. E assim Draco se afastou deles e foi andando pelo castelo. Não necessariamente indo para seu quarto, pois precisava de um pouco de ar antes. Odiava ter que mentir para seus amigos, mas não podia ser sincero com eles, ou zombariam dele para sempre.

 **I want a girl who reads**

 **(Eu quero uma garota que lê)**

 **Yeah. Reads**

 **(Sim. Lê)**

 **I'm not trying to call you a chauvinist**

 **(Não estou tentando chamá-lo de machista)**

' **Cus I know you're noy alone in this**

 **(Porque eu sei que você não está sozinho nisso)**

 **But...**

 **(Mas...)**

E a verdade era que não queria se apaixonar por uma garota só pela aparência dela. Ou pela sua submissão. Queria uma garota que pensasse. O que era difícil encontrar numa garota como Pansy. Draco queria uma namorada que discutisse com ele quando ele dissesse algo que estava errado. Alguém que analisasse as coisas que ele dizia antes de concordar com tudo com um sorriso na cara.

 **I want a girl who reads**

 **(Eu quero uma garota que lê)**

 **Who needs the written word**

 **(Que precise das palavras escritas)**

 **And uses the added vocabulary**

 **(Que utilize o vocabulário adicional)**

 **She gleans from novels and poetry**

 **(Que ela coleta de romances e poemas)**

 **To hold lively conversation**

 **(Para manter uma conversa animada)**

 **In a range of social situations**

 **(Em uma variedade de situações sociais)**

O loiro continuou caminhando pelo colégio refletindo, até que foi parar na biblioteca. Resolveu entrar, afinal tinha mesmo um trabalho para fazer.

Começou a procurar o livro de que precisava e acabou descobrindo que ele acabara de ser retirado por Hermione Granger, que ainda estava na biblioteca. Talvez eles pudessem dividir o livro, sugerira a bibliotecária. É claro, como se a Granger fosse querer cooperar com ele.

 **I want a girl who reads**

 **(Eu quero uma garota que lê)**

 **Who's heart bleeds at the words of Graham Greene**

 **(Cujo coração sangre com as palavras de Graham Greene)**

 **Or even Heat magazine**

 **(Ou até mesmo com a revista Heat)**

 **Who'll tié back her hair while reading Jane Eyre**

 **(Que vai amarrar o cabelo para trás enquanto lê Jane Eyre)**

 **And goes cover to cover with each waterstone three for two offer**

 **(e vai de capa a capa com cada oferta de três por dois da Waterstones)**

 **But I want a girl who doesn't stop there**

 **(Mas eu quero uma garota que não pare por aí)**

Por fim achou que valia a pena tentar, afinal ela era uma leitora ávida. Talvez terminasse ainda naquele dia e lhe entregasse o livro. Bom. Era melhor tentar do que ficar sem nota. Precisava de uma boa nota nesse trabalho. Não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar para depois.

 **I want a girl who reads**

 **(Eu quero uma garota que lê)**

 **Who feeds her addiction for fiction**

 **(Que alimenta seu vício por ficção)**

 **With unusual poems and plays**

 **(Com poemas e peças incomuns)**

 **That she hunts out in crooked bookshops for days and days and days**

 **(Que ela caça em livrarias tortas por dias e dias e dias)**

 **She'll sit addicted at breakfeast, soaking up the back of the cornflakes Box**

 **(** **Ela vai sentar-se viciada no café da manhã, absorvendo a parte de trás da caixa de sucrilhos)**

 **And the info she gets from what she reads makes her a total Fox**

 **(E a informação que ela recebe a partir do que ela lê faz dela muito atraente)**

' **Cus she's interesting and unique**

 **(Porque ela é interessante e única)**

 **And her theories make me go weak at the knees**

 **(E suas teorias me fazem ficar fraco nos joelhos)**

Ele parou ao lado da mesa em que ela estava e ficou observando-a. Ela era uma jovem muito atraente e nem percebera a presença dele ao seu lado, de tão concentrada que estava em sua leitura. Era bonito de se ver a dedicação que ela tinha ao estudar para um trabalho, e era algo que não se via todos os dias por aí. Finalmente ela percebeu que ele estava ali.

\- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou, tirando-o de seu estupor.

 **I want a girl who reads**

 **(Eu quero uma garota que lê)**

\- Bom, Granger, o que acontece é que preciso do mesmo livro que você e a bibliotecária sugeriu que o dividíssemos. – Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Parece que ela não te conhece muito bem, afinal como você se arriscaria a pegar algum germe de uma sangue-ruim só para ler um livro? – Ela disse com um pouco de raiva. Draco engoliu em seco. Realmente merecia aquela resposta. Mesmo que não a chamasse disso há alguns anos, merecia ser lembrado de sua idiotice.

\- É um trabalho importante. – Respondeu sério. – Se você permitisse, eu me arriscaria. – Hermione ficou surpresa com a resposta.

\- Faça o que quiser. – Ela disse colocando o livro no meio da mesa, de forma que os dois pudessem ficar lado a lado, mas sem se tocar.

Draco sentou mais perto que o necessário. Talvez para mostrar que não ligava para os "germes", mas de qualquer forma, sua perna encostava na dela.

 **A girl who will analyse**

 **(Uma garota que vai analisar)**

 **The menu over the dinner**

 **(** **O menu durante o jantar)**

 **Who'll use what she learns to kick my ass in arguments**

 **(Que vai usar o que ela aprende para chutar a minha bunda em discussões)**

 **So she always ends the winner  
(Por isso ela sempre termina a vencedora)**

Depois de algum tempo os dois começaram a conversar sobre o livro e os argumentos que Hermione apresentava eram irrefutáveis, o que fez Draco rir. Era incrível a forma como ela sempre tinha uma resposta plausível e ela mesma refutava o que dizia para mostrar diferentes opiniões que passaram pela cabeça dela. Em certo momento até ela riu, ao notar a situação.

Isso só fazia com que Draco achasse-a mais atraente. Era bom ouvir alguém que podia conversar no seu nível ou num nível ainda melhor, e não ficar ouvindo sobre roupas e cabelos.

 **But she'll still be sweet and she'll still be flirty**

 **(Mas ela ainda vai ser doce e ela ainda vai ser sedutora)**

' **Cus she loves the classics and they are pretty dirty**

 **(Porque ela ama os clássicos e os eles são bem sacanas)**

 **So late at night she'd always have me in a stupor**

 **(Então, tarde da noite ela sempre vai me ter em um estado de estupor)**

 **As she paraphrases the raunchier moments from the works of Jilly Cooper**

 **(Enquanto ela parafraseia os momentos provocadores das obras de Jilly Cooper)**

\- Você quer sair comigo, Granger? – Draco perguntou de repente.

\- O quê? – Hermione parou de rir, chocada, para logo em seguida franzir o rosto. – Que brincadeira é essa agora?

\- Não é brincadeira. – Ele respondeu sério e segurou a mão dela. – Quero sair com você. – A jovem tentou puxar sua mão de entre as dele.

\- Como assim? Por quê? – Draco não soltou a mão dela e se aproximou mais.

\- Por quê? Porque você é inteligente, só pra começar. – O loiro respondeu animado. – Porque você tem argumentos e não fica só se olhando no espelho o dia todo, e mesmo assim te acho atraente. Mesmo agora, com os cabelos bagunçados. – Draco afastou alguns fios do rosto dela, sorrindo. – Quer mais alguma razão? Porque acho que consigo pensar em mais algumas. Mas uma das mais importantes, é que enquanto você discute comigo, eu não consigo para de encarar a sua boca, e não me decido se devo deixar você continuar falando porque gosto da sua voz, ou se devo te beijar.

\- Mas eu sou uma sangue-ruim e...

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão preconceituosa, Granger. – Draco deu um leve sorriso e Hermione não pôde mais argumentar, pois a próxima coisa que percebeu foram os lábios de Draco sobre os seus, o que a deixou muito surpresa, mas nada que impedisse que ela correspondesse. O loiro pensou que isso provavelmente significava que ela sairia com ele.

 **See some guys prefer asses**

 **(Veja, alguns caras preferem bundas)**

 **Some prefer tits**

 **(Alguns preferem seios)**

 **And I'm not saying that I don't like those bits**

 **(E não estou dizendo que não gosto dessas partes)**

 **But what's more important**

 **(Mas o que é mais importante**

 **What supersedes**

 **(O que suplanta)**

 **Is a girl with passion, wit and dreams**

 **(Uma garota com paixão, inteligência e sonhos)**

 **So I'd like a girl who reads**

 **(Então eu gostaria de uma garota que lê)**

 **[Poem: A Girl Who Reads – Mark grist]**


End file.
